


Dark Night of the Soul

by Seiya234



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Broken Homes </p><p>(or, here be massive spoilers. You've been warned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Night of the Soul

Peter walked home from the meeting with Zach head a blur.

Lesley…the very thought of Lesley produced a wave of hurt, betrayal and confusion within him that it felt like he was drowning.

Hell, he knew a River who would happily do that for him.

What if he saw her again?

(no if, his mind whispered, you WILL see her again, and you know it, and you don’t want to think about it)

He saw himself shooting her down.

He saw himself begging her to leave, to come back, they’d figure something out just come back to the Folly, please.

He saw her shooting him, because he couldn’t fight her.

He saw her face down in the Thames, in the street, dead by his hand or the Faceless Man’s or Nightingale’s or something else entirely.

He had no idea what would happen when they met again and the terror that he felt at that was as strong as the hurt and betrayal.


End file.
